


Similaridades

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26834854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Elas eram mais parecidas do que eram diferentes.
Relationships: Leliana/Cassandra Pentaghast
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Similaridades

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Similarities](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26834839) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a comunidade femslashficlets, desafio #011 - faith (fé).

Elas eram mais parecidas do que eram diferentes. A mão direita e a mão esquerda, que pareciam não ter nada em comum, que discordavam a cada ponto. Mas se você eliminasse as brigas e as mesmas intenções com caminhos diferentes propostos para conseguir o mesmo resultado, então encontraria em ambas o mesmo âmago. A mesma fé, o mesmo desejo de ajudar em nome do Criador, a mesma opinião sobre como a Chantria tinha sido corrompida enquanto instituição e precisava mudar, mas que esse fato não refletia naqueles que acreditavam na sua doutrina. E quando o mundo virou de cabeça para baixo, elas encontraram uma à outra novamente, depois de perderem sua mentora. Elas não tinham porque continuar juntas, sem a Divina que se mantinha entre elas, tanto as usando como as protegendo. Elas encontraram um caminho para voltar uma para a outra, e então permaneraram juntas por mais do que sua crença partilhada na Arauto de Andraste como seu meio de salvar o mundo. Sua fé era uma coisa que tinham em comum, mas não era a única única semelhança entre elas. Elas eram mais parecidas do que eram diferentes, e sempre encontrariam um jeito de voltar a se encontrar.


End file.
